Star Trek Voyager Iron man: COUNTERFORCE
by T. Cummins
Summary: Ironman helps Voyager finally destroy the Borg. Sorry Borg fans. Remember its just a fanfic.
1. Out of the Blue

"Counterforce"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount and   
Marvel)  
  
Chapter One – "Out of the Blue"  
  
"Damage report." Captain Janeway sat at her command chair while repair crews hurried   
from one side of the bridge to another. She managed to maintain her composure as   
Voyager fought for her very existence against the nearly unstoppable power of the Borg.  
  
"Shields are down to forty-one percent. Our phaser banks need time to recharge. Sickbay   
reports a variety of casualties but the Doctor thinks he has the situation under control for   
now." Harry stood at his console with a medic working on severe burns to his left arm.   
He had refused all attempts at being sent to sickbay. "Captain, the closest cube is fifty   
thousand kilometers directly off our stern and gaining."   
  
Janeway considered for a moment. "How many ships are after us?"   
  
Mr. Kim ran an updated sensor sweep. "Four in total, although it appears that two are   
breaking off pursuit. Long-range scan indicates this sector may be populated by as many   
as fifty cubes.   
  
"We've run into a nest." Chakotay sat next to the Janeway and absorbed the information   
with an obvious look of concern. "It's possible we might be able to shake these two if we   
get some distance. They may not consider us much of a threat to escape in such a heavily   
populated area of space." Tuvok agreed with Chakotay's assertion from his science   
station.   
  
"Tom, increase speed to warp eight." Paris acknowledged, and a few moments later   
Voyager finally left its pursuers behind.   
  
"We can pretty well expect the Borg to pop up again. I just hope we can steer clear long   
enough to come up with safe corridor out of here." Chakotay sounded as exhausted as   
everyone on the bridge felt.   
  
"Captain, I read a class five nebula less than a light year away that appears to be free of   
Borg activity."  
  
Janeway rose to her feet. "That's just what the doctor ordered. Make for the nebula and   
once we've entered, take up station a few thousand kilometers in. That should help to   
conceal our location long enough for us to make repairs." Chakotay and Janeway began   
inspecting the damage to the bridge.   
  
"Captain! I've got something." Everyone turned to Mr. Kim. "This is strange. Sensors   
have picked up human life readings dead ahead." Harry paused as if in disbelief. "There   
is apparently someone in a kind of environment suit traveling at sub-light speeds heading   
directly toward us. He wasn't there a second ago. Its like he just materialized out of no   
where." The bridge fell into stunned silence.   
  
"Are you sure he's human Harry? Not Borg?" Chakotay climbed the steps to stand with   
the ensign as he checked his reading again.   
  
"I can't be completely sure but I don't read any Borg technology. In fact I've never seen   
anything like this before."   
  
Tuvok shared the incoming data and added his opinion. "There is no evidence of a vessel   
within the range of our sensors. This human is traveling through inter-stellar space in a   
completely self contained apparatus that confounds nearly all attempts at a detailed scan,   
but the life readings are unmistakable."   
  
Janeway turned to the viewer. "Can you get a visual?" Tuvok responded affirmatively   
and a moment later the screen shifted to a view of the man. He was encased in an   
alternately red and golden metallic body suit that had a thickly layered section covering   
his entire torso. He was propelled along by what looked like a kind of engine module   
attached to his back that emitted a trail of exhaust in its wake. His gloved hands were   
outstretched and clenched in fists as if he intended to punch his way through anything   
that crossed his path. His head was covered in a form-fitting helmet that had rectangular   
openings for his eyes and mouth although they were enclosed with transparent shields.   
  
"He looks as if he's wearing a suit of armor." Paris turned to look at the Captain. "I have   
a bad feeling about this."   
  
Seven had left the bridge to help in engineering and had returned to find everyone's   
attention fixated on the viewer. She noted the object on the screen and instantly went to   
the science station to review the incoming data. Her face betrayed a sense of   
entrancement. "According to the sensor readings this being's technology is completely   
unique and highly advanced. The Borg had never encountered anything like this. Have   
you attempted to communicate with him?"   
  
Harry cut in. "Captain, we are receiving a transmission. It's on a peculiar bandwidth but   
its readable."   
  
Janeway turned to look at Seven. She seemed unusually animated concerning this new   
arrival and the Captain had her suspicions as to the reason. "Put it on audio."   
  
The message began in mid sentence. The speaker was clearly human and very excited.   
"….and I can't explain exactly how I came to be here but if you can hear and understand   
me, I need to get some answers. I repeat. Unidentified Vessel, I mean you no harm. I   
wish to communicate. Please respond."   
  
A smile flashed across Janeway's face. "Your transmission is coming through just fine. I   
am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. May I ask who you are   
and how we may help you?"   
  
There was a short pause. The image on the viewer showed the man relaxing a bit and   
slowing his velocity. "Captain Janeway. Excuse me I've been through a lot in the past   
twenty-four hours. In the midst of so much unknown, it's good to hear a friendly voice.   
My name is Anthony Stark. I don't know where or for that matter when I am, but I can   
tell you until just a moment ago I was fighting a battle in orbit around the planet Earth   
against the Kree Empire invasion fleet. Their leader is capable of inter-dimensional   
mental teleportation and sent me God knows where. I'm guessing I'm pretty far away   
from home. Right?"   
  
Janeway searched the astonished faces that surrounded her. "You could say that Mr.   
Stark. You could say that."   
  



	2. Chemistry

"Counterforce"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount and   
Marvel)  
  
Chapter Two – "Chemistry"  
  
  
Anthony Stark found himself in what he had been told would be Voyager's transporter   
room. His onboard sensors confirmed the atmosphere was indeed the appropriate mixture   
to support human life. He immediately gathered as much data on his new surroundings as   
he was able. Although the initial contact with Captain Janeway diminished his fears   
somewhat, Stark knew that the Kree would not have been satisfied with simply   
teleporting him out of the way. He was convinced that he would have been sent to an   
extremely inhospitable location and was still wary of almost everything new he   
encountered.   
  
He remained standing on the transporter pads running diagnostics and sensor sweeps until   
Seven entered the room.   
  
"Mr. Stark, I have been sent to escort you to the bridge."   
  
Although he remained on guard, Stark was instantly intrigued at the site of the former   
Borg crewman. He ran multiple scans and discovered the intricate cybernetic implants   
that still permeated her organic systems, but his main interest was unexpectedly   
emotional. On earth, because of his talent, wealth and striking appearance, Anthony Stark   
was accustomed to the company of exceptional female splendor, but Seven affected him   
in a way that left him feeling oddly detached from his circumstances. The attractive,   
athletic shape of her body was in no way concealed by her uniform, but it was the   
powerful beauty of her face and the noble efficiency of her movements that seemed to   
invade his innermost desires. He instinctively realized for his own sake he would have to   
keep his feelings under control. "I thank you. Excuse me. May I ask your name?"   
  
Seven suddenly felt an uncomfortable flush. She did not want her first contact with him   
to be a breach in courtesy. She hurried to cover her error. "I am called Seven. We are   
expected momentarily. Shall we go?"   
  
Stark had always relied on his instincts and he decided to take a gamble. He reached up   
and placed his hands on the sides of his helmet. Seven's attention instantly focused on his   
actions. She was determined to learn as much as she could about this man and his   
mechanisms. A moment later the pressurized seals opened with a hiss, he removed the   
helmet and took a deep breath. Stark's muddled, dark brown hair, finely trimmed goatee   
and ruggedly handsome features greeted her as he stepped off the transporter. He bowed   
slightly with a broad friendly smile as she took an uncomfortable step backward. "A   
pleasure to meet you Seven."  
  
As they made their way through the corridors toward the bridge, Seven assaulted Stark   
with a nearly unending barrage of questions about his origins and the nature of the   
technology powering his armor. He answered with as much detail as he thought was   
appropriate and managed to flavor the exchange with his innate conversational charm.   
While they walked Seven unconsciously moved closer to her companion until they were   
nearly touching. Her tone and posture became unusually cordial and relaxed until she   
noticed a passing crewman smiling at her. She suddenly stiffened in embarrassment as   
she led Stark into the turbo lift. She fell silent until they reached the Captain and he was   
left wondering what had altered her behavior.   
  
"Mr. Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." Janeway smiled and gestured around the room.   
"I'd like to present some of my crew. This is First Officer Chakotay." After walking   
across the bridge, Chakotay happily shook Stark's gloved hand and nodded in respect to   
the restrained power in the armored man's grip. "Behind me is science officer Tuvok who   
is native to the planet Vulcan." Tuvok quietly nodded an acknowledgement that Stark   
returned in kind.   
  
Before Janeway could continue Mr. Kim quickly interrupted. "Captain, I'm picking up a   
Borg cube on an intercept course. At our present speed they will make contact before we   
can reach the nebula." The next moment the main viewer clearly showed the Borg ship   
advancing on their position. Janeway and Chakotay seated themselves.   
  
Seven joined Tuvok at the science station leaving Stark standing alone near the turbolift.   
He took a few steps forward as he studied the image on the screen. "Peculiar design for a   
space vessel."   
  
When the approaching cube entered weapons range it instantly locked its weapons.   
Captain Janeway instantly called the ship to battle readiness. "Shields up. Red alert."   
  
Stark instinctively replaced his helmet. Simultaneous phaser blasts and tractor beams   
suddenly rocked the ship.   
  
"We haven't had enough time to make repairs. Our shields are failing." Harry   
automatically began rotating the frequencies to extend their use to no avail. Everyone on   
the bridge knew it was a matter of time before Voyager was cracked open by a Borg   
particle beam, except Tony Stark.   
  
"I'm open to suggestions people." Janeway's request did not fall on deaf ears.   
  
"Captain. I've dealt with situations like this all my life. Can you use your matter   
transporter to get me on that ship?" Janeway instantly refused. "Captain, I'm going to be   
killed with the rest of you if you don't at least let me try!"   
  
When a power conduit exploded near Harry, Janeway relented. "Seven, beam him to   
where he can do the most good." Seven hesitated for a moment then went to help Kim   
with the coordinates.   
  
"Thank you Captain. I'll contact you as soon as I can." Stark spun on his heel and hurried   
to the turbo lift. Moments later he had been successfully beamed aboard the attacking   
vessel.  
  
As quickly as it had begun the battle ceased. Harry monitored Starks progress through the   
Borg ship with elation. "I don't know exactly how he's doing it but Mr. Stark is causing   
massive amounts of damage over there and in all the right places." The mood on the   
bridge shifted from concern for Stark's apparent sacrifice to that of guarded optimism.   
"The drones are trying to gang up on him and it looks as if he's wading though them as   
though they were a bunch of children. He's firing some kind of energy weapon to destroy   
their distribution nodes faster than they can repair them. Captain, they can't stop him.   
The cube is going to explode any minute."   
  
Chakotay suddenly voiced his concern. "When that ship goes, we'd better be as far away   
as possible. Can you beam him back?"   
  
Mr. Kim checked the readings. "I can't get a lock, there's too much interference."   
Chakotay shot a look at the Captain.   
  
"Tom, get us out of here. Now!"   
  



	3. Paper Victory

"Counterforce"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount and   
Marvel)  
  
Chapter Three – "Paper Victory"  
  
  
"Oh, this is nice!" Anthony Stark, unlike most visitors to Borg ships, drew hostile   
attention the moment he arrived. The energy scattering fields that surrounded his armor   
dispersed a dozen different particle beams directed at his position. As a result he was then   
able to roam freely without having to devote much attention to his defense. When it   
became obvious that their weapons were ineffective against him, the Borg drones moved   
to intercept him personally. "Alright. You guys aren't going to win any beauty contests,   
but I'm betting all that hardware you're carrying might scratch my paint job." Stark knew   
he had very little time to be effective. He instantly trained the repulsor beams located in   
the palms of his gauntlets upon what he guessed were power distribution nodes scattered   
as far as he could see. Each exploded on impact causing massive damage to the   
surrounding equipment. When the ever-growing pile of drones clinging to his armor   
began to impede his progress, Stark turned his weapons against them, blasting their   
bodies away as though they presented only a minor nuisance. Once free, he engaged his   
propulsion unit and flew up and through the decks above, blasting his way into the heart   
of the ship.   
  
After only a few moments the cube had suffered a crippling amount of damage and with   
every new explosion the entire structure began to shudder and creak as though it was   
about to tear itself apart. Tony could tell that his tactics were creating a fatal chain   
reaction with the power conduits throughout the doomed vessel. It became increasing   
apparent that he would soon be forced to find or create an exit, but he felt he had to make   
certain that Voyager would no longer be threatened. "Stark to Voyager. Come in Captain   
Janeway." He wasn't surprised when he received no response. The discharging   
electromagnetic energy being released by the dying ship, made communications a near   
impossibility. Tony had managed to drive nearly all the way across the axis of the cube   
and in order to escape, he would be forced to blast his way through the nearest outer wall.   
As he cleared the last layers of metal plating the cube exploded.  
  
It had been over an hour since the Borg ship was destroyed and any hope of finding Stark   
alive was starting to fade. Seven had taken Harry's place at his station giving him a   
chance to get proper treatment for his burns in sickbay. She exhaustively scanned the   
debris field for any sign of Tony or his armor without results.   
  
A spark of intuition struck Captain Janeway. "Seven, we all witnessed at least some of   
Mr. Stark's abilities. What if his armor protected him enough so that he may have   
survived after being thrown clear of the explosion by its shockwave."   
  
Seven grasped the concept instantly and proceeded to scan a ten thousand kilometer   
radius around the ship. "I have him."  
  
The lighting in sickbay made his head ache as Anthony Stark slowly pried open his eyes.   
When a slight groan escaped from his lips due to his sore ribcage, the Doctor met him at   
his bedside. "Well Mr. Stark. I see you've regained consciousness." He stood over his   
patient with a wry grin and a medical tricorder. "I recommend you lay there for a while   
longer before you resume single handedly destroying the entire Borg collective."   
  
Stark raised his hand as a shield from the glare and squinted his left eye. "I'd know that   
tone in any dimension. I assume you are the ship's doctor." He opened both eyes and   
peered closer. "Correction, holographic doctor."   
  
The Doctor's grin widened further. "Guilty as charged." He said in a playfully confident   
tone. "Please don't concern yourself. I have a medical database that spans the knowledge   
of mankind and several other races combined."   
  
Stark finally returned a smile of his own. "I have been known to program a holographic   
know-it-all or two in my time." The Doctor's face went blank. "Would you like a   
girlfriend?"   
  
A moment passed and then the Doctor released a hearty chuckle. "That won't be   
necessary sir. I can't imagine what you'd concoct in your present condition."   
  
Suddenly Stark realized he was lying in bed without his armor. A look of panic washed   
across his face.   
  
"Mr. Stark, what's wrong?"   
  
Tony quickly sat up and scanned the room; it was nowhere to be seen. He jumped off the   
table and grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders. "My armor! What happened to my   
armor?"   
  
The Doctor was clearly confused by Stark's emotional reaction. "I believe Seven has   
taken it to engineering. She vowed to try and repair it for you."   
  
Tony pushed himself away and spun around. "She can't do that. She doesn't know the   
dangers. You've got to get me to engineering before its too late!"  
  



	4. Betrayal

"Counterforce"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount and   
Marvel)  
  
Chapter Four – "Betrayal"  
  
  
Tony Stark burst into engineering just as Seven placed a sensor probe against his armor.   
He continued to run forward shouting a warning. A moment later electromagnetic energy   
erupted from the armor's metal surfaces, filling the entire room with bright, arcing   
fingers of deadly force. Seven and B' Elanna were blasted backward against the walls   
and Stark leapt to the ground barely avoiding being electrocuted by his own defense   
mechanisms. A deafening shriek accompanied the release of energy that made it   
impossible for anyone to speak. With tongues of lightning thrashing about everywhere in   
the room, Stark attempted to move closer. When he finally reached the edge of the table   
upon which his armor lay, he tried to reach up and touch one of the metal boots. A bolt of   
energy instantly lashed across his wrist sending him to the deck in a smoking heap of   
agony. Even in almost paralyzing pain, Stark knew what was about to happen and pushed   
himself back to the edge of the table. The seconds ticked by in Tony's head and he knew   
a catastrophe was about to occur. As he slowly curled his body into a crouching position   
he saw Seven attempting to do the same. She looked at him and he motioned her to back   
away. When she refused he acted as swiftly as he was able. In one fluid motion Stark   
launched himself upon the table and slapped his palm down on a secret panel in the side   
of the armor. A palm-print scanner instantly read Tony's unique signature and shut down   
its defenses. When the power emanations dissipated, engineering was plunged into a near   
silent darkness. Every light source save for the rhythmic pulse of the warp core seemed to   
have been extinguished.  
  
When Tony Stark awoke he found himself again staring up at the face of the Doctor in   
sickbay. "I'm sorry to be a repeat customer Doc." The Doctor smiled in response but   
remained silent while he ran a test. Stark turned to see that someone lay on one of the   
beds nearby. He instinctively guessed that it had to be the woman he noticed in   
engineering with Seven. "How is she Doc?"   
  
The Doctor completed his scan and turned his attention to Tony. "B'Elanna will be fine.   
She suffered some minor burns but nothing too troubling for a Klingon."   
  
Stark could only guess what a 'Klingon' was but he let it pass. "I'm truly sorry about   
causing so much trouble." He continued to speak as he raised himself into a sitting   
position. "When I allowed myself to be removed from my armor I should have found a   
way to warn you about its automated defenses."   
  
Seven responded from the open doorway. "Self recriminations are not necessary Mr.   
Stark. You were nearly unconscious when you were brought back aboard." She took a   
deep breath and shifted her eyes to the ceiling. "If anyone is to blame, I should be held   
accountable for meddling in your affairs." An uncomfortable silence filled the room that   
made Stark feel like the outsider he knew he was.   
  
"You have recovered nicely Mr. Stark. Your wrist burns are nearly healed and you seem   
to be no worse for wear. I commend you on your healthy condition." The Doctor's   
attempt to defuse the moment seemed to have worked.   
  
A wry smile flashed across Tony's face. "I thank you Doctor. My lifestyle demands that I   
stay in top form. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to examine my armor."  
  
Captain Janeway sat in her command chair listening to the damage reports from Tuvok.   
Engineering had not been permanently damaged but many of the consoles and low-level   
systems had been temporarily disabled. The warp drive was functional, but needed   
repairs as soon as possible. "This doesn't sound good. We're sitting ducks for the next   
Borg ship that happens across us and I refuse to allow Mr. Stark to risk himself for us   
again."   
  
Harry offered a possibility. "Captain, I have examined the sensor logs. Mr. Stark was   
nearly invincible against the other Borg ship. The only problem was beaming him away   
before the cube exploded. If it becomes necessary that Mr. Stark assist us again, we can   
fit his armor with a signal booster that would make his escape a certainty."   
  
Janeway began to dismiss the idea when Tuvok interrupted. "Captain, another Borg ship   
has located us. It is on an intercept course that will intersect ours in two point seven   
minutes. May I add that if our Mr. Stark is willing, it is logical to accept his assistance   
based on Mr. Kim's assertion that he would not be placed in unacceptable danger."  
  
Moments after Stark was informed of the circumstances he donned his armor and was   
again beamed over to the attacking vessel. Before the cube could open fire, Tony was   
busy destroying its ability to inflict damage on Voyager.   
  
Seven stood at the science station next to Tuvok, monitoring Stark's progress when she   
heard the voices calling her. At first she thought the Borg were trying to re acquire her,   
but then before she was able to put up a defense the collective plunged their will deep   
inside her thoughts and stole something precious. "Captain!" Seven dropped to her knees.   
"No. They've taken it. They know!"   
  
Captain Janeway spun around to face Seven. "What have they taken? Seven!"   
  
A moment later Harry sounded an alert. "Captain, they've captured Mr. Stark. His armor   
has been immobilized."   
  
Seven raised her head and revealed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "The Borg have   
reached through my implants and taken technical information from my database."   
  
Janeway pleaded with Seven. "What information?"   
  
Seven slowly rose to her feet. "The information I appropriated from my secret scans of   
Mr. Stark's armor."  
  



	5. 

"Counterforce"  
  
By T. Cummins   
2001  
  
(Story based on characters and environments created and owned by Paramount and   
Marvel)  
  
Chapter Five – "Omega"  
  
  
Tony Stark lay on a table within his immobilized armor, fuming. He hadn't thought it   
possible that the Borg would be able to gain access to his systems and yet he now found   
himself at their mercy. Time and his choices had run out. He could see the Borg drones   
all around him preparing to open his armor and remove him where he would be   
completely helpless. Stark wrestled in his mind for as long as he was able, but the final   
decision had been made for him. He simply could not let the Borg continue. With a   
thought, Stark booted up his secondary systems. "Stark to Voyager. Captain Janeway   
come in. Hurry!"  
  
Captain Janeway stood in front of Seven and held her by her shoulders. "Seven, listen to   
me. How did you scan his systems? I thought he had blocked our sensors from   
penetrating his armor." Janeway removed her hands and stepped back to give Seven a   
chance to compose herself.   
  
"Captain. When we brought Mr. Stark aboard after his first encounter with the Borg he   
was badly hurt and in a half conscious state. I convinced him to allow me to remove him   
from his armor and explain to me how I might gain access to his systems." Seven   
dropped her eyes to the deck. "When he recovered he did not remember divulging his   
secrets to me and I did not reveal what I had done." Seven looked up and met her   
captain's eyes. "Mr. Stark will be assimilated and I am responsible."  
  
"Captain!" Harry's call cut through the tension like a phaser. "There is a spatial   
disturbance forming just outside the borg ship. It's like nothing I've seen before."  
  
Tuvok interjected instantly. "I confirm Mr. Kim's analysis. The anomaly is of a type   
never before encountered."  
  
"Captain." Harry cut in again. "Mr. Stark is hailing us. I don't know how but he must   
have gotten his systems back up."  
  
Janeway spun away from Seven and moved to the center of the bridge. "Open a channel   
Harry." Kathryn paused for a moment and gathered her strength. "Mr. Stark. What is   
your situation?"   
  
Starks filtered voice came crackling over the speakers. "Captain there isn't much time to   
explain, but I have to warn you about what I have to do." Before Janeway could   
comment. Stark hurried to continue. "I can't allow the Borg to exploit my armor or it's   
technology. I am running off of backup systems here and these guys are about to peel me   
open like a tin can." Stark drew a deep breath. He knew his plan was extreme but there   
simply was no alternative. "I single handedly fought a war to keep my technology out of   
the wrong hands. People had died because of my work and I swore no one else would. I'll   
get to the point. I have created a device that I call Omega that will purge every byte of my   
data from any system. I intend to use it against the Borg."  
  
Captain Janeway responded cautiously. She could tell there was more to what she had   
heard. "Mr. Stark you sound as if there is more to this than simply deleting your data."  
  
Tony knew what he was about to say was devastating but he had no options left.   
"Captain, I've never encountered anything like the Borg before. Their hive mind   
collective is as unique a concept as they come. Omega wasn't created with them in mind.   
The short version is that because of the pervasive architecture of their network, every   
Borg everywhere that is linked to the collective will have its memory purged. The   
organic systems will be unaffected but everything else will be wiped clean. There is no   
way the Borg can protect themselves. I'm sorry. It's like wiping out an entire species but   
I have no choice." Stark tried to imagine the consequences. He and Voyager would be   
free, but billions of Borg throughout the galaxy would be left helpless. "I'm afraid this   
may effect Seven as well."  
  
Voyager's bridge was instantly plunged into stunned silence. If Stark's plan worked, the   
Borg would be effectively rendered powerless but without the data to run their   
technology, the collective would be neutralized and the individuals would be plunged   
into chaos. "I've run out of time Captain. Get as far away as you can. Stark out."  
  
Janeway had Harry try to re establish communications but was unable. She then   
reluctantly ordered Voyager away from the Borg cube.  
  
"I'm sorry fellas. I hope you can forgive me." Just as the surrounding drones placed their   
instruments against Starks armor he engaged the Omega.   
  
The reaction was instantaneous.  
  
All of the systems aboard the Borg ship began to shut down at once. As the lights went   
out every Borg drone began to scream. Stark instantly seized his opportunity to escape   
and blasted his way out of the ship and into space. The moment he cleared the outer hull   
of the cube, he saw the anomaly. It was a small cycling disk of energy hovering in space   
and it immediately began drawing him toward it. Stark tried to resist but the power   
behind the vortex was beyond him. "Stark to Janeway."  
  
The Captain instantly rose to her feet. "Mr. Stark! What's happening?"  
  
"I'm sorry about the Borg Captain. I don't know what is going to happen to them. I wish   
there had been some other way. I can't stay. My ride is here and if I know Thor he's not   
about to let me hang around." Stark fired his boot jets at full thrust to give himself more   
time.  
  
"Mr. Stark I don't understand but I want to thank you for your help. If it wasn't for us   
you never would have been put in your position." Janeway turned and looked at Seven.   
Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she remained stiff and motionless.  
  
"Captain, I've only got a second more. I want you to tell Seven I know what she did and I   
forgive her. Goodbye and good luck!" A moment later Stark passed into the vortex and   
disappeared. The anomaly instantly dissipated.  
  
"Captain, there is no residual trace of the disturbance. Mr. Stark is gone." Harry fell silent   
along with the rest of the crew. They remained that way for a moment longer, absorbing   
what had happened. Finally, Paris broke in. "Captain. What do we do now?" Janeway   
turned around exploring the faces arrayed around the bridge and found bewilderment.   
  
"Tom, we have a billion Borg to help. Let's get started."  
  
End  
  



End file.
